My Hero Academia: The Delinquents Class
by GiintokiSakata
Summary: "Not all children born from evil are made evil." Principal Nezu's words on U.A. Highs new program: the "Heroics Reforming Initiative." A chance for those with no chance at all from their backgrounds as troublemakers and offspring of criminals. To some, this is there only chance. SYOC OC-centric. Takes place during main story. [CANCELLED/UP-FOR-ADOPTION]
1. Chapter 1

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Principal Nezu's Office- 1:30 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I must say, this day is looking more and more nicer the more I stare at it." said a small rat/bear-like creature, dressed in a suit and tie, in his office, staring out the windows to the world outside and sipping tea.

In the office: it contained numerous books, a fancy couch and a large wooden desk adorned with several personal items such as photos and a single name stand that read: "Principal Nezu."

"Another year is upon us for the youth of tomorrow to make the ascension into becoming heroes. It almost seems like its becoming redundant at this point to keep talking about it since that's what this school was designed for." He said looking up at the ceiling, continuing to sip his tea.

Where he was standing was his office located within U.A. High. A school designed for molding the future of the teenage members of Japanese society into becoming the heroes that will one day be the ones to stomp out evil and save the lives of millions, inspiring the generations after to follow suite with their endeavors.

"I do enjoy my job, but I feel like something more can be done than just accepting the best of the best..." Principal Nezu said aloud as he walked away from the windows and back towards his desk, sitting in the large revolving chair that was behind it.

"I don't want U.A. to be just the best school for young and impressionable children to become heroes, I feel like we can do more... Be more..." He continued. "Hmmmmmm..."

Suddenly, a page came in from an intercom on Nezu's desk, prompting the humanly dressed animal to press the button to answer. "Hello? What is it, Akane?"

"Hello, Principal, this is just a reminder to tell you to look for those student admission files for the upcoming semester. The files should be in that filing cabinet next to the wall on the right in front of your desk along with previous student records." said an assistant named Akane over the pager.

"Ahhh yes, thanks for the reminder." he said as he moved his finger away from the pager. Standing up, he moved away from his desk to and begun to walk to the filing cabinet.

He stretched his arm out to grab the top cabinet but was struggling to pull it out from its currently closed state. Not helping the fact was large height difference between the cabinet and the smaller Nezu.

"Ugh... come on already." He said as he struggled to reach the top drawer. "Why couldn't I have been born with a Quirk that made me taller, not just smarter... oh wait, than I wouldn't have been named the principal for the school now, would I?"

At his wits end, he jumped in the air, attempting to grab the handle on the cabinet until he was finally able to clutch the top drawer with his paw.

"Gotcha!- Oh no...Ahhh!" After grabbing on the cabinets top handle, the extra weight of Principal Nezu and the cabinet begun to cause the cabinet to fall forward and on top of the principal, sticking him underneath. The drawers, following suite, had the begun to come slightly open and caused folders filled with papers to begin to spill out and land all over the floor of his office.

"...well this is quite the pickle." said Nezu as he looked at the mess of documents and manila folders covering the floor.

"Principal Nezu?! Are you alright?!" said the voice of his secretary Akane coming from the door.

"Yes! Yes! I'm alright, nothing I can't handle. I can clean this mess myself." said Principal Nezu in a reassuring tone as he pulled himself out from under the cabinet.

"This is gonna take me awhile." said Nezu as he begun to pick up papers. "Ok this is from a few years ago, this is from the current semester, and these are the upcoming student files here..." He said as he was trying to sort all the papers back in their proper folders.

"May as well put them back inside...huh?" he said with a hint of confusion looking inside the cabinet after most of the papers fell out.

As he was about to put folders back in, he saw another folder wedged in the back of the cabinet with a label marking on it. It was the same as every other folder stuffed into the filing cabinet but it had a large set of letters posted on it that spelled: "H.R.I."

"Well this is peculiar...this is an old cabinet but I haven't ever seen this file before." After putting away the spilled over files back into the cabinet. Principal Nezu had started to walk back to his desk, taking with him the "H.R.I." file.

"I wonder what this is." he said to himself as he opened the file and begun to read the contents of the papers inside.

"Hmmmmm...Oh? Huh...Well this...interesting...Very interesting..." he said as he scanned the papers, thoroughly looking at every word and detail written.

"Now this...is just what I was thinking about...I must tell someone!" Nezu said aloud. He begun to press on his pager, calling for his secretary, Akane.

"Yes, Principal?" said Akane through the intercom.

"Akane, can you make some phone calls for me? I got some people I want to discuss something with." said Nezu with a small smile on his face.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Principal Nezu's Office- 4:23 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Inside the office of Principal Nezu's, there were several individuals taking seats on the couches and chairs located within his office.

One was a very scruffy looking man with a bored face and a grey scarf named Shota Aizawa or "Eraser Head" to some, another was an overblown looking man with blonde hair, a pair of sunglasses and a small moustache named "Present Mic," another was a woman dressed similar to a dominatrix named "Midnight," and another was a man dressed in a large scale astronauts outfit named "Thirteen."

"I'm glad to see all you Heroes were able to come on such short notice. I see we are missing someone though." said Principal Nezu.

"He is late, isn't he?" said Aizawa, referring to the missing person.

Suddenly, a sound of loud and fast footsteps begun to be heard by the people in the room as they turned their attention to the door. The speedy footsteps continued to get louder and louder until a large man with blonde hair that has two strands standing upward, large muscles and an overly exaggerated smile on his face emerged from the doorway.

"Fret no more, my waiting comrades! For I, All Might, am here!" said the boisterous man named All Might.

"Nice of you to join us, but your about 11 minutes late for this meeting." said Thirteen calmly. This caused All Might to wince at the acknowledgment of his inability to arrive at the predetermined time and he sunk his head in partial shame for his lateness.

"Sorry about that-" suddenly a puff of smoke had over taken All Mights body until he had become a skeletal version of himself that was more smaller and brittle than his large form, hacking out blood from his mouth onto the floor of Principal Nezu's office. "S-sorry...ugh...I spent a lot of time today...doing things that required my Hero form and I got tired on the way here." he continued while holding his chest.

"It's alright, All Might, take a rest." proclaimed Nezu as he offered him a seat, prompting the bony man to sit down.

"So why did you call us here?" All Might asked.

"Why I called you all here is a very peculiar reason indeed." Nezu said with a charming little smirk on his face.

"Please, just get to the point, I want to go home and sleep..." Aizawa complained.

"It's not even dinner time yet..." Midnight said in response.

"Sorry, I may as well cut to the chase than bother you all for too long." this response caused All Might to smirk.

 _"Thank you, Aizawa's complaining. I don't want to be here too long. Nezu's rambling can cause even sloths to want to run as far away from him."_ thought All Might in his head.

"I want you all to look at these folders." Nezu said as he placed a series of folders marked "H.R.I." on the table in front of the people in his office. Each one of them grabbing a copy. "And I want you all to take a moment to read these contents."

In response, the Heroes looked into the folders and begun to read some very interesting and yet, bizarre statements and ideas for a project called the "Heroics Reforming Initiative."

"Thoughts?" Principal Nezu said curiously. "I just so happen to find this miraculous little folder hidden inside my filing cabinet and it turns out to be written by one of the original founders of our little high school. So I made copies."

"Well I read it, but I don't really understand it much." Midnight stated.

"This sounds a bit odd." Aizawa stated in conjecture.

"I can't really read this through my helmet. Can someone describe what's going on with these papers?" Thirteen asked in need of help.

"Well! Based on what it says, it looks like a schools itinerary for a reformations class!" Present Mic shouted and explained.

"A what?" Thirteen asked.

"In other words, its basically a rehabilitation program for troubled youths. Are you planning to turn U.A. into a reform school Nezu?" said All Might as he continued to look through the papers. in response, Nezu continued to smile.

"Not exactly. Earlier today, I had a bit of an epiphany." this response from Nezu prompted Aizawa to raise an eyebrow. "I love this school and all the students who come in here and make each and every day something special. Because every student who can just make it through the front door has already proven that they want to become a hero. That's what you call "resolve" or "desire" or something like that."

"But deep down inside my stomach, I don't want the U.A. to only be the school made for the sake of making new heroes of children who have shown potential early on. From the way our society works, if anyone has shown signs of negative traits early on in their youth, they typically don't make much of their lives in the later parts of their time on Earth. Chances are higher for them to become villains or petty criminals that get locked away inside penitentiaries with nothing more to look forward to than the smell of a cell." Nezu monologued.

"Ok? Then what more do you want U.A. to be?" asked Aizawa in curiosity.

"I want this school to not only be known for being the best school for heroics. I want to prove it can be a beacon of hope." said Nezu as he looked at the Heroes with serious eyes.

"A beacon of hope?" Ms. Midnight asked.

"I think we could do this. I think we can make even more of a difference than what we do now. And this project idea I have found just might make that happen." Nezu continued.

"Be more specific, Principal. You sound like your rattling nonsense at this point." Aizawa stated bluntly.

"Here is what I want us to do: It will be a test, no doubt, but I think this might work. I want to assemble a class in the school comprised of young boys and girls who might lack futures. Deliquents, ne'er-do-wells, the offspring of real terrors and criminals. I want to assemble them into a class that will make them go from future Villains into future Heroes." Nezu proclaims to the surprised group of Heroes.

Thirteen, Midnight and surprisingly, Present Mic were quiet, unsure of how to comprehend what they were hearing coming out the mouth of the U.A. Principal. Assembling a class, comprised of delinquents and possible future villains and teaching them how to be Heroes?

It almost sounded like the words of a mad man. Or in this case, a mad rat/bear/dog hybrid.

"It wouldn't work..." Aizawa spoke up in response to Nezu's proclamation. "This school already is hard enough to even get in for the normal students, the ones that show maximum Hero potential and the rest that get in are put into general studies, business courses and the support groups."

"Am I to believe that we can seriously pull off rounding up a bunch of trouble makers and children that are the seeds of villains and make the statement that they can become heroes if they are just gonna end up wasting other peoples times?" Aizawa continued.

"I understand the concern you show, Aizawa. You make a point that can't be denied." Nezu said acknowledging Aizawas intelligence. "But let me ask a serious question..." This statement caused the heroes to turn their attention back to Nezu in intrigue.

"Lets say your parents were a pair of real supervillains and you were just some young man who just so happened to be their son. Do you think you would have wound up being "Eraser Head?"' Nezu stated, looking directly at Aizawa.

"..." Aizawa remained silent, The other heroes, including All Might, remained just the same, awaiting further words from the Principal. "Well?" Nezu stated.

"No. Even I wouldn't think about being a hero if my parents were a pair of villains." Aizawa stated with closed eyes and a neutral expression. "Your point?"

"Who is to say that isn't the same for these young men and women that currently attend middle schools or home schooling that grown up in poor neighborhoods, broken households or even the rare chance of being the son or daughter of a truly evil human being. Their Quirks and talents, gone to waste on "could have beens" or that mentality you displayed that they are...worthless because of their circumstances." Nezu continued.

 _"worthless...because of circumstances..."_ All Might thought in his head as the image of a young man with green hair, freckles and no Quirk to call his own emerged in his mind.

"I have a Quirk called "High Spec" and it has given me so much intelligence that I don't almost know what to do with it half the time. Makes you wonder just how dangerous I would have made the world if I didn't have a conscience." Nezu stated to the intrigue of the Heroes sitting in front of him.

"Picture what all of you would have been like if you let your Quirks run haywire as children because you didn't think you could become a hero because of your background. Midnight, I'm pretty sure putting people to sleep with your Quirk would have made stealing from banks a lot easier for someone such as yourself." that statement caused Midnight to scratch her cheek in embarrassment at the possibility.

"Or how about you, Thirteen and your "Black Hole" Quirk. A lot of murder could be "getting away with" if circumstances led you down a nefarious path." Thirteen showed no response in reaction but kept looking at the principal.

"And I'd be afraid to find out what the peoples Symbol of Peace would be like as an enemy." Nezu said looking straight at All Might whose face looked more than just serious.

"I want some approval by you as faculty. You wont be teaching them, this will be a secret to most of the school and the student body of the upcoming semester. I can find other professors outside the school to help with their enrollment and development." Nezu stated to the Heroes.

"I think we can really make more of a difference than ever by being the school that doesn't just produce Heroes from untrained children. But also from the children that no one believes has that chance to be great." Nezu stated as he moved over to his desk.

Nezu then pulled out a contract from his desk. On the contract, it listed several lines for signing approval to the creation of the "Heroics Reforming Initiative" program. To seeing this contract, out of nervousness, none of the heroes reached forward to grab the pens and sign. Until one Hero, reached forward to grab a pen and signed his name down: "All Might."

"I want to believe this can work...Let's just say lately, I have been around some people that have changed things for me, and I am willing to believe anything nowadays. Hehe... plus I trust the school principals judgements, they typically don't fail." said All Might slightly weak and tired but reassuring to Nezu's idea.

"Hey! If All Might thinks it can work! Then why not!?" Present Mic said before signing his name.

"Ok, I'll agree, I might find some new whipping boys and girls out of it if they fail." Midnight said with a smirk before signing her name.

"I guess I'll do it too." said Thirteen as he signed his name. All but one Hero has signed the approval document: Shota Aizawa.

"..." Aizawa just sat there on the couch, looking at the paper without saying a word. Until suddenly he took the paper and begun to write his name in. To the happiness of Principal Nezu and smiles of her Hero co-workers.

"I'll take your word for it...but don't even think about putting me in charge of them..." Aisawa said as he grabbed a yogurt tube from his pocket and begun to walk away.

"Don't worry, you wont be involved at all, Mr. Aizawa." said Principal Nezu with a smile on his face as Aizawa walked out the room.

"So what do you need us to do?" All Might asked the principal.

"I guess we can start with scouting...Sometime this week, I'll send the each of you some files of some troublemaking children and some unfortunate souls and I'll see what you all think of their chances. Each of you will get ten applicants, 50 in total and then we chop that down to the top ten with the most potential." Nezu explained as he picked up the approval paper from the table.

"Only 10!?" Present Mic shouted.

"Remember, this program is highly experimental. It's a first time attempt at something like this and we need to start small to even begin to make this work." explained Nezu.

After that, the heroes began to take their leave and return to their homes for the rest of the evening until Principal Nezu was the only one remaining in his office, looking out at the windows as the heroes walk out of U.A.

"A beacon of hope...because not all children born from evil are made evil...hehe, I might just write that on a T-shirt." Nezu joked as he sipped tea while watching the sun set on the first day of a new beginning for U.A. High.

* * *

 **Hi people! Wow this is gonna be weird, my first fanfic since 2014. And I chose to do it on My Hero Academia of all things, the most popular new series available. Ok let me get started with this:**

 **This is an experimental fanfic idea I came up with based on the concept of DC's Suicide Squad. However instead of dangerous criminals imprisoned and forced to do dangerous private ops, its about a class in the U.A. comprised of delinquents and relatives of villains who are given the opportunity to turn their lives around by being put in a Juvenile Detention variation of the Hero Course taught at U.A. Every character is a form of early criminal and negative persona that's atypical to what U.A. wants in the main course classes so the school is making a private single class that will attempt to be reformed and learn how to be heroes as a form of public service and systematic treatment for their issues. The story also takes place AT THE SAME TIME as the main story of My Hero Academia with partial cameos from the main cast and other established characters appearing as the story goes on. (also, I wrote Present Mic as always shouting so that's why he has exclamation points next to all of his sentences)**

 **I have one OC as the lead and a friend of mine named keller75863548274483 who has sent in one of hers. This will be a SYOC style story where I will be accepting characters submitted by the readers. However, as mentioned before, there is a limit as two spots are already filled on the 10 character main cast, these other students will be a part of the HRI Class. If you wish to send in a character, I will give you a template for you to make a character and please use PM to answer to me. I will also accept some story arc ideas if anyone has good ones.**

 **Bare with me too as this is my first fanfic in quite some time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Convenience Store- Musutafu, Japan, 11:30 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was a normal day in the spring. Roughly a week has passed since an incident involving a sludge villain, two Aldera Junior High school students and the legendary Hero: All Might had occurred with the portion of the city that was destroyed being rebuilt.

"Hey Seiji! Get those sodas out of the back and get them to the coolers before this place gets packed!" said a tall bald man with a large nose, sporting an apron, pants and a collared shirt.

"Sure boss! just give me a sec!" said a young boy named Seiji as he got up from behind the counter of the store. Rushing to the back room to grab the sodas.

He stood 5'7, sporting brown messy hair that was held down by a black hair tie in the back, sporting a green unbuttoned collared shirt with a orange T-shirt underneath, jeans and black and white sneakers

"Ok where is it..." Seiji said as he searched for the containers in the backroom.

Meanwhile, behind the counter, the store boss was talking to a customer buying cigarettes.

"Can you believe All Might actually is in town now?" said the customer.

"Hard to believe. Why would he come to this city of all places?" said the store boss.

"I hear he got a job at the U.A. as a teacher."

"Really? Now that be interesting, the stories that guy must have to tell students probably would help those kids in the long run. Hey Seiji! Hurry up!" said the store owner before turning to shout at Seiji from behind the backroom door.

"I'm trying dammit!" Seiji shouted through the door.

"Trying to do what? Not get hurt or actually looking for the inventory!?" the store owner said.

"Hey, the kid ain't doing anything wrong, cut him some slack." said the customer holding the cigarettes. Prompting the store boss to turn his attention back to the customer.

"I've been easier on him more times than you can count. The kids Quirk causes more trouble than what he is worth." explained the store boss.

In response, the customer had shrugged his shoulders and begun to walk away. As he left, another man, wearing a purple hoodie with the hood up, a black t-shirt and black pants and shoes walked in. Bumping his shoulder before walking up to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" said the store boss behind the counter.

"Hello...you can help me by opening the register and giving me what's inside..." said the man with the hoodie before brandishing a gun and pointing it in the face of the boss.

"Oh...please, I don't want no trouble..." said the boss as he opened the register. He took a plastic bag that was behind the counter and started putting the money in it, before handing it to the robber.

"Hehehe...smart man, I didn't even have to use my Quirk and you gave me the money outright..." the hooded criminal said as he began to walk out of the convenience store.

As he was starting to leave, the door to the back room had begun to slowly open, Seiji trying to squeeze through it while holding a box filled with cans of soda.

"Hey boss, I got the soda- Huh?" said Seiji as he peered through the door, stopping midway through his sentence to noticing the man in the hoodie jacket walking away with the stores money.

"What the- Ahhh!" Seiji was about to continue until he had caught his foot on the door. Dropping the sodas on the ground as well. Seiji had fallen forward from the sudden trip, landing hard on his face.

As the hooded man was about to exit the doorway, a jolt of sudden pain had rushed through his face as if he had smashed it clean against something. The feeling was immense and harsh, causing him to drop his gun and the bag of money on the ground near the entrance.

"Agrrrhh! Gah! ahhh...what the hell was that!" said the hooded man as he fell to his knees, his hands now grasping his face from the stinging sensation of pain that he begun to experience.

Seeing the criminal on the ground, the store owner had rushed out the side of the counter to the doorway carrying a baseball bat and holding his face similarly to the criminal. As the criminal was on the ground, he noticed the store owner lifting the weapon high over his head and tried to react in time to block the impending strike. However the store owner bashed him in the back of the head with the bat, knocking him out.

"Oh thank god..." the store owner said as he picked up the money bag and taking the magazine out of the gun. "Seiji, call the police or something."

"Yeah boss...ow..." Seiji said as he tried to pull himself up by grabbing a nearby magazine rack.

As he got up, he stepped on a soda can that fell from when he had dropped it earlier. His foot rolled off the can and caused Seiji to fall backwards as he was about to stand up. His fall made him land on his upper back and shoulders.

After landing, the store boss suddenly felt immense pain in his backside, in areas similar to where Seiji had landed.

"Gaaaahhh!" yelled the store owner as he dropped to his knees next to the now semi-unconscious criminal who had started to clutch his own back as well from a similar feeling of immense pain.

"Oh crap! Boss are you ok!?" Seiji said as he tried to get up from the floor.

"Just call the police you idiot!" shouted the store manager clutching his back. "And then when they pick this dirtbag up...go to my office...we need to talk...ugh" he continued in a haze of pain.

"Uhhh...right..." Seiji said as he rushed to the phone to call the police

 _"I am so dead..."_ Seiji thought as he dialed buttons.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Store Office- Musutafu, Japan, 12:45 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ahhhhh..." said the store manager as he placed an ice pack on both his face and backside as he sat in a chair in front of a table.

"Are you ok?" said a concerned Seiji sitting in a chair nearby.

"Do I look and sound like I'm ok?" said an angry store owner. "Seiji, I'm sorry, I know your only a 15 year old and all but I'm going to have to cut you loose."

"What!? Why?! The criminal got caught and didn't get away with a single cent!" said Seiji in his defense.

"That's not the point, Seiji! It's practically every week now someone gets hurt because of you. Namely me!" said the store owner.

"Look I cant help it, its my Quirk acting up."

"Oh that's a real nice excuse kid, a Quirk that causes everyone around you to experience the pain you get when you self harm yourself or get into an accident. And you're gonna argue that that your constant accidents are just coincidences that happen as often as Heroes catching Villains around here?"

"Ehh... Uhhh..." Seiji said, unsure of what to say.

"Two months ago, the new girl ends up going to the hospital because she cant feel her leg and its all because you made it numb by having a bunch of boxes crush your leg!"

"Accident!" Seiji said in his defense.

"The month after that, you ate some bad anpan bread and then everybody who came into the store suddenly feels like vomiting everywhere."

"Ok that was my fault for not reading a label but that's not as bad as you think, no one got hurt technically!" Seiji argued.

"Want an example? Last week... you are out there cleaning the store sign on a ladder, you fall backwards into the street with a car coming straight towards you. What happens? It hits you. What happens next? Everyone on that street falls unconscious because they experience what it feels like to get hit by a car!" the store manager shouted.

"..." Seiji was silent, unsure of how to counteract the spiteful but honest words being said to him.

The store manager sighed, taking a deep breath as he walked over to a locker in the room and opened it, pulling out an envelope that was on the bottom of it.

"Here." the store owner said in a bothered fashion.

"...What's this?" Seiji said grabbing the envelope.

"Your last paycheck from me."

"What am I gonna do now!? I don't have another job to support myself."

"Find another job, just not here. If you seriously want to not be a everyone's problem... Stop. Getting. Hurt..."

Seiji was silent after hearing this. Not sure how to process the already painful thought about losing his main source of income but also being told to try and do something he has heard multiple times before by other people. All he could do at this point was walk away.

Leaving the store, he walked down the road, not even bothering to turn his head back at his old job or the black haired scruffy looking man with a grey scarf looking at him as he walked away.

"Hmmmmm..." said the scruffy looking man.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Small apartment complex- Musutafu, Japan, 1:24 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seiji had walked back to his home: a very small apartment complex in the city with minimal tenants. He lived on the second floor of the place with a very long overdue rent.

"Uuuuugghhhhh..." Seiji said droning on, feeling awful mentally from his situation and as he was taking a key out of his pocket to open the door to his home.

Opening the door, his home consisted of a very small amount of floor space with the only amenities being a mini-sized refrigerator, a work desk and a bed. There was also a small closet and a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp and a window that had a view of the back of the building.

Seiji walked in and closed the door behind him as he placed his face into the pillow of his bed and laid there with a feeling of shame.

"Kill me..." Seiji said to himself out loud. Suddenly, he heard a banging sound against the door.

"I didn't mean right now!" Seiji said, thinking that someone was here to kill him as he got up from the bed. Opening the door was a very large older woman with a bowl cut hair style and with a cane and sporting a pantsuit.

"Seiji! It's been four months, where is that rent you owe me?!" said the old woman in a raspy fashion, presumably the landlord.

"Oh right..." Seiji said as he reached into his pocket and giving the landlord his last paycheck from his old job.

"Hmmmmmm? This is hardly enough to cover how much overdue rent you owe!" the landlord shouted.

"Look I know, I just got fired and- Ow!" Seiji was going to continue until he felt the feeling of his shin being hit by something. What hit him was the cane of the landlord in response to his inability to pay his rent again.

"Look here you bum, I don't care if you are just a kid in my eyes. You live in my building, you pay on time or you get out! You have until the end of the week. Either pay up or start finding a box big enough for yourself!" said the landlord as she turned away from the teenage boy, holding his shin and holding back his tears of pain. "Oh and another thing, quit screwing around and hurting yourself, the other tenants are complaining about feelings of pain to me and I keep telling them that it's your Quirk."

"Shut up you god damn hag!" he shouted as she left his room. With her gone, Seiji could only just get up and sit on his bed, continuing to sulk at the state his life has gotten to.

As he sat there, he noticed his cell phone had started to buzz in his pocket. Reaching inside, he pulled it out to see the call was coming from a number that he was familiar with.

" _You are the last person I want calling me right now..."_ he said as he unlocked his phone to answer the call.

"Heeeyyyy...what's up?" said Seiji responding back. As Seiji answered his phone, he proceeded to walk to the doorway of his room.

"I'm doing fine, really I am. You shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine." Seiji said to the person on the line.

As Seiji continued to talk, he had left his apartment and proceeded to walk down the stairs from the second floor and to a vending machine.

"What? No, I don't need any money sent to me ok. I'm completely fine on my own... No you don't need to come over, my place is a real mess right now." Seiji said as he looked at his wallet and put a small amount of yen into the machine, hoping to get a drink.

"Things have been a bit rough lately but it's nothing I can't handle. Anyway, how's your studies going?" He said as he grabbed a can of lemonade that popped out of the machine.

Seiji had then began to walk back up the stairs to his room, just listening to the person on the other end of the phone call. Sipping on his lemonade and listening to the call, he had opened the door to see a peculiar sight.

Unlike a few minutes ago when he had left the nearly empty room. He noticed something different about his room: the window to the back was now open and on his nightstand was a large white envelope.

"Uhhh...hey, you think I can call you back. I just need a minute." he said hanging up his phone as he walked over to the window.

Closing the window, he looked out of it and scanned around to see if anyone was outside or nearby who might have opened it from the outside. Looking down at the nightstand, he got a look at the envelope that was now there. Opening the drawer to his nightstand, he pulled out a butterfly knife. Flipping it open, he used the blade to cut the top of the envelope.

"What do we have here?" after slicing the envelope slightly, he reached in and found what appeared to be a little ring-like object that looked like some form of advanced technology. It was small, had a green circular center and had a pair of buttons on it that read "yes" and "no" in bold letters. "The hell is this thing?"

Seiji had then begun to poke it with his finger, unsure of the device in front of him. As he poked it, his finger slipped and his finger had hit the "yes" button on the device.

"Uhhhh?" Seiji's response with nothing happening after pressing it. In his confusion, he looked back at the envelope that the device came with and looked inside, spotting a note that was inside that he missed when he pulled out the small ring device.

"Let's see what this thing is... "Dear, Seiji Orimura, you are-'" Seiji was going to continue reading until the sound of his phone going off again distracted him from the content of the letter.

 _"Again you're calling me?"_ he thought slightly bothered as he looked and saw the person he was talking to a few minutes ago calling him back. He unlocked his phone again to answer.

"Hey, I said I would call back." He responded with minor irritation. "I just got this note and-" He was cut off by listening to the person on the other line.

"Ok, ok fine, I'll listen... you really need to learn to calm down." Seiji said to his phone as he inadvertently crumpled the paper in his hand, throwing it into a waste paper basket.

As Seiji laid on his bed and listened to the person on the other end of the call talk to him. His hand on the phone and his other playing with the butterfly knife, opening and closing it. Unbeknownst to Seiji, however, was a low flashing light coming from the device that fell out of the envelope earlier that Seiji left on his desk, paying it no attention.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Small apartment complex- Musutafu, Japan, 6:01 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A few hours had passed until night fell as Seiji was still talking to the person on the other end of his phone.

"Hey, I'm running out of battery now, can we finish up or something?" Seiji said, still on the phone.

Seiji had then turned off his phone and began to breath a sigh of relief.

 _"Is she ever just gonna let me rest..."_ Seiji thought in his mind.

Now experiencing exhaustion, Seiji had then begun to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling, the effects of his long day now taking a toll on his psyche.

"I need a drink..." said Seiji as he decided to get up and walk out of his room to go back to the vending machine from earlier to get another drink.

After leaving his room, the window had been opened again but this time, someone had crawled in. A familiar shaggy looking man wearing a black outfit, gray scarf, yellow goggles and a tired expression on his face.

"Jeez...this kid needs some space. I can barely move in here..." said the shaggy man. His attention had then turned to the blinking device.

"Looks like my one choice for a student has been made..." said the shaggy man as he took the blinking device and put it in his pocket. As he turned his head, he noticed the door was being opened again.

"Barely even could afford a damn soda...dammit- Huh?!" Seiji was mumbling to himself as he looked up and saw a disturbing shaggy man standing in his room.

"Oh hi, my name is Eraser Head or you can just call me Aizawa, you answered "yes" to my message so I am here to-" Aizawa stated plainly until he noticed Seiji reached into his pocket and flipped open his butterfly knife in self defense.

"Ok you smelly squatter! Get out of my house!" Seiji shouted in defense.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to talk about your acceptance to-" Before he could finish, Aizawa had jumped out of the way, now standing on Seijis bed, as Seiji had tried to lunge at him with his knife.

"Get out of here you crazy homeless guy! Or else!" Seiji had threatened Aizawa. He then moved his knife towards his own wrist and sliced a gash into his wrist.

"Geh!" Aizawa then grasped his wrist at the feeling of what felt like a cut had been made on it.

 _"'Voodoo"...a Quirk that allows this kid to send all pain he can inflict to himself to anyone around him. And he cant feel a thing when it happens..."_ Aizawa thought in his head as he watched him prepare to make a longer cut into his arm.

In response, Aizawa put his goggles on and begun to stare at Seiji, his long hair now standing upright. Seiji, worried that this mysterious man intends to do harm, had then taken his knife and stabbed it through his foot, intending it transfer to Aizawa.

"Arrrrgghhh! What the fuck!" Seiji shouted as he felt the intense pain of having a knife stab through his foot. _"Why didn't my power activate?!"_

"Because I halted it with my Quirk, "Erasure." It blocks Quirks from activating as long as I'm staring at you." Aizawa said with a stern look. "Also, sorry."

"Huh?" Seiji said in confusion as he gripped his foot to stop the pain

Aizawa then moved away from the bed, grabbing the lamp on the nightstand. Yanking it and its power cord out of the outlet, he swung it at Seiji's head, knocking Seiji out cold.

"Your power works to send damage to others but only when you do it to yourself, not when someone else hits you." Aizawa said as he loomed over Seijis lifeless body.

Aizawa then used his grey scarf weapon to wrap up Seijis body like a hunter would do to an animal with a rope. Followed by picking him up and onto his shoulders. As he picked him up, Aizawa saw the butterfly knife he had on the ground and picked it up, putting it in Seijis shoe.

"Where you are going kid, you are gonna need this." Aizawa said as he tucked it into the back of Seijis sneaker in his unconscious state. He then preceded to carry Seiji out of his room and away from his apartment.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mysterious Location, Time Unknown xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seiji had begun to slowly open his eyes as begun to look up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He slowly turned his head left and right to try and see where he was.

"Oh crap...where am I?" Seiji said as he looked around, unsure of where he was.

The large room was plain with absolutely nothing in it except for indentation lines making the walls appear to be plain white squares from top to bottom and side to side. The only other thing in the room was a chair and something sitting in the chair.

"Hello! Is anyone there!? I could use some help!" Seiji shouted, not noticing the chair or the thing sitting in it. He then had begun to look around, attempting to find anything resembling a door.

"Crap, I don't see any doors in here...Huh?" Seiji said as he noticed the chair.

Laying on the chair was a dark colored object that looks like it was the shape of body, sitting in the chair and hanging off it. It looked remotely human and had a pair of antennas hanging from its head.

"Is this a mannequin?" Seiji said as he walked over to it as he grabbed its arm to see if it was alive.

Suddenly, the antennas on its head begun to spark and the eyes had begun to light up and slowly begun to stand up.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the mysterious mannequin had begun to say on repeat.

"Whoa!? What the hell?!" Seiji said as he started to slowly back away from the mannequin. The mannequin had begun to walk slowly towards him, its arm outstretched, aiming for his neck.

"Oh shit, oh shit..." stepping back, Seiji had hit the wall lightly and felt something in his shoe touching his foot. Reaching into his shoe, he found his butterfly knife closed. _"Oh thank god!"_ Seiji thought as he flipped open his knife.

"Don't come closer or else!" Seiji said to no avail as the mannequin moved closer. "You asked for it buddy!" Seiji said as he cut his wrist with the blade, attempting to transfer the pain with his Quirk. However the mysterious mannequin didn't act effected by the slice.

 _"It didn't work? That means that...this guy isn't a human?"_ Seiji said as he grasped his knife tight, unsure of what to do as the android-looking mannequin had gotten closer to Seijis position.

Seiji, in a fit of desperation, had proceeded to slid between the mannequins legs and faced its backside.

"I'm not gonna feel bad about this because you're not a human!" He said as he swapped positions of his hand to have the blade of the knife facing downwards.

With a downward swing, Seiji had placed his knife straight into the head of the android, receiving a minor shock from the feeling of his knife touching the circuiting but deactivating the android regardless. It tumbling to the floor.

"Oh god...I've...never had to..." Seiji said clutching his hand with the knife, shocked at the sudden destruction he had caused.

A sound then came from the opposite end of where the two were standing in the room, sounded like a buzzer going off. Glancing over, Seiji had seen that a portion of the wall had begun to slowly open, revealing an exit.

Seiji, not thinking twice, proceeded to walk over to the doorway. As he approached, he peered through the door to see a long hallway spanning his left and right sides. It looked similar to the bright white room he was in but instead was blackish gray.

"Well this is trippy..." Seiji said aloud as he saw other doors adjacent and next to the room he was in. Nine other rooms.

Suddenly, similar buzzer sounds were made as he looked around to notice the doors were beginning to open slightly. From each doorway, a different individual had stepped out.

One of the people that stepped out was a female with crimson red hair, a lean figure and a set of animal ears and a tail. She had a large smile as if she had just accomplished something.

Another was large boy with light grey hair and misty eyes. He was tall, almost like a tower of a young man and intimidating to look at.

There was a girl sported beige colored hair and an athletic appearance but her real distracting feature was her face that looked a skull. Her lack of lips, exposing her white teeth had made her appear menacing.

A boy who was hunched over with a lazy expression and dark shaggy hair. Yawning loudly as if he didn't care about where he was right now.

A girl with jet black hair and a curvaceous figure that reached down to her shoulders with a neutral expression on her face. Her eyes scanning everyone around her, as if to gain knowledge of her situation.

Another boy who was short in stature, messy dark brownish hair with long bangs and a piece of hair covering one eye. But noticeably of all was the scowl he sported, as if he was ready to tear someone to pieces using his teeth.

A very muscular boy with medium length dark navy hair that was pushed back and to the right was also there with a smirk on his face and a cleft chin.

Then a lanky looking young man had arrived, shaggy wild blue hair that ends just above his eyes in length in the front, almond shaped red eyes with black marks around his eyes that had a cheerfulness to them. But the smirk he sported was different from the muscular one. His smirk was more disturbed and almost unhinged.

Lastly, a young woman had emerged with a face that screamed "feisty." Fair skin, she had a youthful appearance with brown hair and large bust with her athletic form.

Upon seeing each other, everyone, except for Seiji, had begun to look at each other with eyes that gave them the impression of a fight was about to occur. They all seemed ready to begin to brawl with one another.

 _"I'm definitely not alone now but these people...they don't look friendly right now..."_ said Seiji as his face turned slightly blue, had begun to sweat and swallowed the spit he had gained.

* * *

 **Alright! Second chapter done (or first chapter if you consider the cast has now arrived)**

 **Lets start with the thank yous to: keller75863548274483, PainX65, JackHammerMan, Hofund, Ultimate Hunter X, ThalioTP, UnoriginalName, reven228 and Firealis for the characters that you have given me. But I wont stop there.**

 **Here are all the people who sent characters that I didn't use but deserve credit for their hard work (i'm sorry I didn't use them but i'll give you the proper credit you deserve for the work) Their names are:**

 **FireDusk, Liquidation, Mintywater, Climatingthechange, KingBishop, TitaniumDragon22, YoMadrigal, HiroshitheHawk, MysteryAgain, 0B13, 101romansoldier, quran harling, Reapergenesis32, KingKatsu, The Shadow Meister and Fool Arcana Kaiju. I hope you all will still read the story even without your characters in it and I appreciate the interest in the story.**

 **The Cast has been chosen, our young main character Seiji is the odd man out in this cast of semi-violent, thuggish delinquents and rogues. Is it possible he can survive when he can barely go without hurting everyone around by hurting himself with his Quirk? Well...See you next time when the HRI Class gets introduced to their "wild teacher." Please review and read. Thank you. Gin-san out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mystery Location, Time Unknown xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

With tension so thick, Seiji could have cut it with his butterfly knife as he looked around at the unfamiliar faces around him. Each one of them giving off a painful look of both irritation and desire for battle.

A crimson haired animal girl with wolf-like ears and a tail sporting a plain blue V-neck shirt, form fitting black leather jacket with a propped up collar, black denim shorts that reaches to the middle of her thighs, knee high black socks and combat boots.

A tall and intimidating boy with grey hair wearing a black hoodie with the hood up that partially concealed his face and with sleeves that completely covered his hands as well as sporting black pants and white shoes that matched his hair.

A beige-haired girl with a skeletal face and an attire consisting of a graphic t-shirt, blue denim jeans and some plain old sneakers.

A dark haired girl who looking around like an observer, sporting a plain pair of pants, a long necklace, open toed shoes and a white t-shirt that looked pristine and clean.

A short black haired scowling boy wearing a black jacket, a white t-shirt and blue shorts that ended at his knees with black sneakers without socks.

A lazy looking hunched over boy with black hair wearing a black dress shirt, jeans, and pointed shoes.

A large muscular boy with a smirk and dark navy hair wearing a pair of brown boots, jeans and gray baseball cut shirt with red sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

A lanky looking boy with a deranged smile on his face with shaggy blue hair and sporting a button up white long sleeved shirt with one sleeve rolled up. Dark purple pants and brown shoes as well as a brown belt around his waist.

Finally, a girl with brown long hair, freckles, a scar on her right cheek and a prominent bust. Wearing a blouse and skirt combination with converse sneakers.

And then there was Seiji, just standing there in the clothes he was kidnapped in and holding an open knife in front of all these people.

 _"Not good, not good, not good, not good, not good..."_ Seiji thought as he looked around at the people who had emerged from rooms similar to the one he was just in.

"Grrrrrr..." said the small black haired young man who was scowling.

"I'd like to know where I am right now so someone speak up...or else." said the girl with exposed teeth.

"We are in a hallway! Does that work for your question?" said the smirking lanky fellow.

In response, the skeletal faced girl had gained a throb on her head in annoyance at the stupidity of his answer. While the hunched over boy had just yawned, uncaring about the people around him.

"Anybody else kill some stupid robot?" said the feisty brown haired girl with a large bust.

"Yeah I did, stupid thing was easy! Oh by the way, nice boobs! Hehe." said the muscular looking boy as he stared at her chest. In response, she made a face that was beyond angry as she put her arms up over her chest to keep him from staring too hard.

As he continued to look, suddenly the feeling of a foot smashing into the muscular boys face had been felt as he fell back a few feet. It was a dropkick administered by the crimson haired girl with animal ears and a tail.

"Hey don't be a pervert!" said the crimson haired girl. She felt a hand appear on her shoulder and turned her head back to look at the brown haired girl the muscular boy was staring at.

"Thanks for that...however, I don't need your help." she said before raising her leg and kneeing the animal girl straight in the abdomen. The impact caused the animal girl to fall to her knees as she clutched her stomach from the pain.

"Awesome!" the lanky young man said as he raised his arms in the air in enjoyment.

"Shut up..." the short man said with an angered expression. While scowling, he lifted his leg slightly in the air and stomped his leg down hard on the ground.

A rumbling noise than began to fill the hallway, a powerful shaking had emerged through the ground and made everyone lose their sense of balance and stumble to the floor.

"You jackass, stop shaking the place!" The skeletal faced girl had screamed before putting her hand on her shoulder. As she put it there, a bone had started to pop out of her body. Sticking out of her, she pulled the bone out until its shape was similar to that of a javelins.

Jumping from her position, she attempted to use the bone javelin to stab the smaller boy causing the room to shake.

The smaller boy then ducked out of the way of her spear of bone, causing the area to cease from shaking violently.

"This is nuts! I love it!" shouted the lanky boy, enjoying the fist fighting and Quirk-related carnage. "How about you?!" He continued, turning his attention to the hunched over, lazy looking boy.

"..." He made no response before suddenly feeling the impact of a kick in his chest, causing him to wince and kneel to the ground.

"Look alive! Its a brawl!" said the same lanky boy after kicking the hunched over boy in the chest, mere seconds after asking him a question.

"Ugh...you are so dead..." now aggravated, the hunched over boy had now started to grow spikes of shiny diamonds growing from his back and a skull-like mask made of the same crystalline material appearing from his face.

"Now that's more like it! Lets dance, poor posture boy!" said the lanky one, now striking a fighting pose.

As the brawl ensued, only three of the people were not participating: the large and intimidating boy with grey hair, the black haired girl who was observing the room before the fight broke out, and Seiji.

"This is a mess..." said the large boy

"No kidding...it's like everyone here is a nutcase or a jerk..." said the black haired girl as she continued to survey the room.

"Why do you keep looking around?"

"I want to know where we are and I cant tell where we are if I don't get a good layout of this area in my mind."

In the midst of their conversation, Seiji started to sweat profusely. Not only unsure of his surroundings but also of his predicament being surrounded by crazy people fighting.

 _"I am not staying here any longer! I gotta get out of here!"_ he thought in his head as he saw everyone practically try to kill the other.

As the brawl continued, Seiji had looked down the hallway to see if there is enough of a distance gap for him to attempt to run away. While maintaining his sight on the fighting, Seiji had began to slowly inch himself step by step away from everyone, attempting to escape. But not before some people noticed.

"Hey where is that guy going?" said the crimson haired animal girl, turning her attention to Seiji while attempting to choke out the boy with muscles.

'"Huh?"' said everyone collectively as they all noticed Seiji's attempt to silently run away.

Now noticing his slow escape, Seiji turned his head back with him now exaggeratingly tearing up with a dumb smirk on his face, the opposite of what he wanted happening. Now everyone who was fighting were turning their attention to him, fixating a gaze of fighting directed at him.

"Where do you think you're going..." said the skeletal girl.

"Yeah runt, with the way you are inching away... I'd almost assume you know something about where we are! Huh!?" said the muscular boy as he cracked his knuckles.

"What?! No! I don't know anything!" Seiji said loudly while flailing his arms in defense.

"You planning on using that knife on any of us?" said the smaller boy from earlier, noticing Seiji's butterfly knife that was still in his hand.

"Huh!? No, no, no! I wasn't!" Seiji said as he shut the blade on his knife and putting it in his pocket. His answer was not changing anyone's mind as they still continued to look at him with the intent of fighting him.

"Uhhhh...Bye!" Seiji said before running away at full speed down the hall.

"What the!? After him! He knows something!" shouted the muscular boy with everyone now in pursuit of Seiji down the hall.

Seiji ran as fast as he could, everyone now after him wanting to beat him up like if he knew something. the hallway felt like it stretched on and didn't stop. It wasn't until a ray of light had begun to come into vision for Seiji as he rushed straight for the light.

 _"Is that the way out!?"_ Seiji thought as he rushed towards the light at the end of the hall way.

Emerging through the doorway of light, Seiji had now found himself in a much more different space. It was an extremely large room that consisted of a white floor, white ceiling and walls of the same color with different length black square pillars scattered around it. Contrasting the small black hallway that he had just ran through.

"Well this is different..." Seiji said to himself as he looked around at large room. Turning his head back, he noticed that everyone had caught up with him and begun to look around.

"Wow this room is huge!" said the lanky boy.

"Jeez, there is a lot of space here too." said the animal girl.

"..doesn't that mean the same thing?" said the hunched over boy.

"Shut up!" said the animal girl as she attempted to scratch him. He responded by making an armor plating of crystal over arm and shoulder to block her scratching.

Suddenly, the sound of something falling had become heard by the group as they all had begun to look around when, off to the side, they had seen a cylindrical pillar had begun to fall towards them.

"Everybody look out!" said the black haired observant girl as she tried to warn everyone to get away from the pillar falling towards them.

Jumping and ducking out of the way, everyone dodged the falling pillar.

"Wow with how dumbfounded you all were at looking at a plain and empty room, I'd figure you would all be crushed! Ah-Ah!" said a new and unfamiliar voice that ended its sentence with a monkey chirp.

"Who the hell!?" said the small black haired boy as he looked around for the location of where the voice came from.

"Ghihihi. I'm up here idiots!" said the disembodied voice, trying to get the attention of the group.

Everyone proceeded to look up at a very peculiar sight. It was a man clinging to the ceiling. he had greyish white hair and was wearing only jeans and a flight jacket with the Chinese flag on the back but what was more peculiar about the man was his bodily appearance. He looked like a large white monkey complete with a tail, hand-like feet and hair over his entire body. Even his facial features were that of a chimps.

"Bombs away!" said the monkey man as he jumped down from the ceiling and landed feet first on the ground, away from the group of teenagers. "Well it's nice to see that you all passed the little entry test we set up." he continued.

"Entry test?" the tall intimidating boy had said to the monkey man.

"Yeah those androids you were all locked in with. I wanted to set you kids up with something more "terrifying" personally. Something large and could crush you kids would have been more fun for me. But the boss man wanted you kids to at least get set up easy after the arrival process. Ah-Ah!" the monkey man said while going over to the dropped pillar. "Also did you notice this pillar was different from the rest in this room?"

Putting his hand on the pillar, it had begun to shrink to the point where it would resemble a staff. Now in his hand, he had begun to swing it around like a pro before placing it straight upwards and jumping and sitting on the top end.

"So now that I know you kids can destroy androids, lets see if we can maybe-" The monkey man was going to continue until he noticed someone's hand was raised: it was the busty brown haired girl. "Yes?" said the monkey man.

"Mind telling us where the heck we are before you keep flapping your ugly gums?" she said with a slightly angry tone.

"Pffff! Ghihihi! Man you didn't even hold back with trying to get on my bad side kid!" the monkey man chuckled.

An angry throbbing sensation was coursing through the minds for some of the teenagers. Annoyed by the words coming from the mysterious chimp-like man.

"Well I guess I got nothing better to talk about. May as well start with the introductions. My name is Sunny Wukong! Chinas third best Hero! You probably know me better by my Hero name "Monkey King!"' said the monkey man revealing his name as Sunny Wukong.

'"Never heard of you..."' everyone said in unison, causing Sunny to gain a sweat drop on his head in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Anyway... we are all standing inside the best school for heroism on the planet. You kids know it better as U.A High! Ghihihi!" Sunny exclaimed, revealing the mysterious location as the U.A.

'"U.A. High?!"' the group of teens said in unison as they looked around at the empty room once again. Baffled at the believability of the location they are at being the U.A.

"This can't be right! U.A. is supposed to be a huge school with a ton of windows and blocked off from the public and all we have seen is hallways and walls with nothing in them!" argued the muscular boy.

"Yeah! And if this is the U.A, where's All Might?!" said the crimson haired animal girl.

 _"U.A High..."_ Seiji thought in his head as he drowned out the sound of the others trying to argue with Sunny. _"High school...for heroism...a place where you can make something of yourself..."_

"Quit shouting!" Sunny screamed at the teens, causing them to be quiet as well as pulling Seiji from his thoughts.

"Excuse me." said the observant black haired girl from before. "Are we underground from the U.A?" her statement caused everyone to look in her direction.

"Finally someone got it! That shaking the one kid did probably bothered a bunch of people up top but no one got hurt thankfully." Sunny said as he pointed at the short boy with the angry expression. "How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Just a guess based on the room structuring down here. Mind if I ask another question?" If what you're saying is true and we are inside the U.A... Why are we all here?" the black haired girl continued.

"Ghihihihi! Well about time someone actually asked the big question. Extra points for you!" Sunny said as he pointed the his long staff at her.

"The truth is; you have all been selected to take part in a special little experiment that was thought up by the principal of the school. He thinks there might be something the school can do to make little shits like you into better people. So he came up with this weird idea where we take you kids and put you through the Heroism course in a private location... In other words, congratulations! You little punks with no credibility to even call yourselves "heroes" are gonna get the ultimate opportunity! Ghihihihi!" Sunny explained.

'"What!?"' said most of the teens in unison. Shocked at the notion of them being considered eligible for a private heroism course.

 _"I have been accepted...for a heroism course?!...Wait, that little device from earlier with the Yes and No...was that me accepting the invitation?..."_ Seiji thought in his head until he noticed one member of the group spoke up.

"I'll pass..." said the short boy.

"Same here!" said the muscular boy with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah me too..." said the hunched over boy with a lazy expression.

"I don't care for being a hero." said the busty brown haired girl.

"Me neither." said the girl with the skeletal face.

"I'll hop on the bandwagon and just say "yeah" too! Hahaha!" said the weird lanky boy.

 _"Seriously!? They are all passing!?"_ Seiji thought in his head with his mouth agape, shocked at the different opinions of the other teens around.

"I never accepted any invitation to be brought here and go to the U.A. and I am not interested in wanting to attend school so I'd like to leave... Now..." said the small boy threateningly to Sunny.

Sunny, however, was not effected by the dark glare he was getting from the boy as he only smirked before reaching into his flight jacket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Let see...'Jun Hamada" is your name, right? Ah-Ah! Well in your case, we just took some of you from your homes without permission. Figured it be better that way!" The small boy, now named Jun, had scowled at the monkey in response.

"Muscle boys name is "Date Takahiro." The bone girl is "Miyu Yakushi." The girl with the nice boobs and brown hair is "Suki Takara." said Sunny as he listed off names on the paper he was holding.

"Lazy looking guy is "Tarasu Kobayashi." Creepy looking long guy is "Kutou Satou." Okay! You kids are the problem children around here!" Sunny said as he looked at the group of people he listed off, slowly angering some of them further and further.

"Now lets see here..." Sunny said as he turned his attention to the four remaining teens he didn't call.

"Girl with many questions goes by the name of "Kaori Tsukinose." Big intimidating kid with the white hair is "Oboro Kirikagure." Wolf girl is "Mori Kururugi." and finally, there is you with the knife and the tied back brown hair, "Seiji Orimura." Correct?" Sunny continued.

"Uhhh... Yeah." Seiji responded back.

"Yes." said the observant girl, now named Kaori.

"Uh-huh." said the large intimidating boy, now named Oboro.

"You bet!" said enthusiastically by the wolf-like girl, now named Mori.

"As far as these other six are concerned, I'm assuming since you didn't speak against it, I guess you kids want to join the class? Ghihihihi!?" said Sunny, acknowledging the interest in some members of the group while the others showed a lack thereof.

"Sure, I don't mind it." said Kaori intrigued at the offer.

"Ok..." said Oboro calmly.

"Sounds like fun! When do we get to fight again!?" said Mori excitedly.

Suddenly, one of the kids raised his hand. It was Seiji with a serious face.

"I want to know more... Can I- I mean we, really become heroes?" Seiji asked.

"Depends... It's all a matter of time and effort. Time you all have to figure out while you're stuck down here for a week. Ghihihi!" Sunny said as he begun to walk away from the kids.

'"What!?"" said the kids in response, some more enraged than the others.

"What do you mean "stuck down here!?"' said the muscular boy named Date.

"Just what I said, kid! Seeing as how more than half of you don't want to join in on our little group project." Sunny said looking at the defiant group of kids. "It's up to the rest of you kids to get them to agree... and if you don't by the time I get back next week. The project is cancelled."

Suddenly, Date had rushed straight for Sunny as he was walking away at almost superhuman speed, prompting Sunny to side step himself out of the path of the large muscular boy. Sticking his staff outward, Date had tripping his foot on it, prompting him to stumble several feet into a pillar.

"Nice try kid- Huh?" Sunny was going to give an insult but was stopped by the feeling of someone trying to attack him from behind, prompting him to turn his head back and see the skeletal girl name Miyu and the lazily looking boy named Tarasu attempt to try and stab him. Their arms clad in spikes made of bone and crystal, respectively.

Ducking out of the way, Sunny's staff had then begun to change its mass, growing wider in size to the point of appearing like a small wall. Miyu and Tarasu had then impacted into it, hitting the ground.

"Are we done here? Ah-Ah!" said Sunny as he gave a glare to the other teens, some of them worried about retaliating. "Don't tempt me, I'm not afraid to beat some respect into you punks...well, at least not yet." he said with an almost evil smile on his face.

"There is a cafeteria in the other direction of where those small rooms were, it will have food for you kids to eat for the next week. Those rooms are also where you will be sleeping in. The only people you can talk to is each other... try to make a friend or two. Or don't. It doesn't matter by the rate things look here! Ghihihihi!" said Sunny with a smirk as he walked away, leaving behind the teens to look at each other with judgmental and concerning eyes.

"Oh and by the way! If you all can come to an agreement by next week. Welcome to the U.A. Class H.R.I! Ghihihihi!" said Sunny as he walked out of sight into the darkness of the hallways, away from the white room.

A few minutes of silence passes, the group of teens just looking at each other without saying a single word. Over time, one by one, they each left towards the hallway, back to the rooms they woke up in at the beginning of this fateful day.

Doors closing one by one, no sounds being made from the mouths of these individuals. With his door being the last to close, Seiji looked into the room with the destroyed android from before still on the ground.

"...Dumb doll thing!" Seiji shouted as he kicked the leftover body of the android he stabbed.

Not expecting that it would actually hurt but suddenly a sharp pain feeling surged throughout the underground hallway area as Seiji heard several people complaining about foot pain through the door, the sounds of swearing mixed in with the pain sensation.

 _"And now I just pissed off everyone I'm supposed to be future classmates with...This is gonna suck..."_ Seiji thought in his head as he laid down and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the previous two, I wanted to do more but time was getting away from me and it had been awhile since my last chapter update. This chapter is kinda like an intro to the main cast now and their teacher: The relatively dickish "Sunny Wukong." This is kinda like an two part chapter where we meet the cast and their basic personalities and body types.**

 **Next chapter, we introduce the Quirks and their histories while they are forced to live with each other for a week to decide if they want to join the U.A. as the H.R.I. Class. While some are for it, like Seiji. Others are not like Jun and Date. Could things change in the span of a week? Well, find out next time on "My Hero Academia: The Delinquents Class."**


	4. Story Update

**OK...so...how do I start this? This isn't easy, in fact, its very difficult to even begin to put into writing the problems I have been having lately because of the way my life works but maybe if I explain it will make sense of some things.**

 **I live in a small town in New Jersey, simple enough right? However that small town also happens to be on route to the shoreline...and we are getting close to the summer and to make matters worse, I work at a retail job which combining the two makes for a hellish experience for anyone out there who has experienced what I go through can understand. It's pretty much "2+2=Fuck You" if you live in a shore town.**

 **On top of this is the fact I'm a college student who made the bright idea to have an internship for a TV broadcasting studio in the local area that is also occupying my time to the point where the past few days; I have been going straight from my job to the studio and I haven't been home to even browse the internet because I pass out in a haze of sweat and "tired person drool" when I walk through the doorway. It's not fun, don't even kid yourself.  
**  
 **And its because of this, I regret to inform you all that...I'm going to** **have to pull the plug on the MHA Fanfic...for the time being. I had a good idea for a story at a VERY inopportune time in my life and I'm paying the price by having to work practically two jobs where one doesn't even pay me.**

 **No. There is no "writers block" keeping me from coming up with ideas for the story. No. There is no issues with character designs or stuff like that. No. Is there is no creative issues going on in the background. This is ALL about time concerns... Time concerns that will legitimately keep from doing this unfortunately when a good amount of you actually enjoy the idea of the story and just when I was going to get to an actual point in it.**

 **To all of you reading this, who sent me a character. I am sorry. To all of you who are just readers. I am sorry. To the people who have given me some good ideas for stuff. I am sorry.**

 **But does this mean I have given up the story of Class H.R.I. and Seiji?...No, not technically... I wanna come back...eventually...and hopefully soon. This was the first GOOD idea for an original story in another persons universe I've had in YEARS since the last time I wrote fanfiction. And of course, the other shit I have to do is getting in the way... Life...**

 **I hope you all have a nice day and thank you for reading this. I'll see what I can do for the future and maybe work on the things I want to when I get more time. Thank you once again for being supportive.**


	5. Chapter 4

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx First Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It had been several hours since the first time Seiji woke up in this place, hours of solitary confinement with strangers that seemed to have been stuck with the same reason as him.

They all huddled up in the cafeteria. Several separate tables were neatly placed in rows and columns, what's curious about them is that they were literally nailed to the ground.

 _"It like the teacher knew that there were going to be an inevitable fight"_ Seiji thought to himself while taking a seat in one of the tables.

After last night's uncomfortable sleep, if he could even call it sleep, there had been several loud shouting outside his room that continuously woke him up. And those angry shouts wouldn't stop until he got up, including accidentally tripped himself and falling face first on the floor that caused the shouts to become muffled with hisses of pain.

 _"I think it's best to not engage with any of them right now…"_ Seiji thought again, cringing when he thought about the things these people would do to him when they find out he had caused them pain for the last few hours. _"… Or ever…"_

"What did you say you runt?!" Barked a voice from the other side of the room.

There was the sight of two students, Date Takehiro and Jun Hamada, looking as if they were ready to start attempting to murder the other.

Jun scowled at the taller, more muscular male's insult. "Are you on steroids right now, bub? I clearly just said that gorilla's aren't allowed in the cafeteria!"

Date, who just had taken his seat, stomped angrily towards the boy. "I'm getting real tired of your shit! If you want to fucking die, just say the word, short-stack!" Date said through gritted teeth.

"The only stack that's short is your intelligence!" Jun sneered, throwing his tray of cafeteria food on the nearest table.

"Oh snap!" said Kudou Satou at a different table, watching the fight unfold.

Seiji could only watch silently from afar, furrowing his eyebrows as he did. He heard a small exasperated sigh from the other side of his table.

Kaori Tsukinose had taken her seat right on the other side of his table, following her was the wolf girl Mori Kururugi. And the both of them had taken their food trays with them.

"Erm…" said Seiji before Kaori instantly cuts him off.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm merely sitting here because it's conveniently close towards the exit." She said.

"O-oh!" Seiji said, obviously taken aback. "Right…"

"You're Seiji, right?" The wolf girl greeted. "I'm Mori!"

Seiji managed to let out a decent smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're pretty skinny for a boy! I doubt that you can even fight!" she said with a smile on her face

Seiji lets out several awkward laughs in response, his face having mixture of a frown and a smile.

"It's annoying." The jet black haired girl said nonchalantly. "Having to be cooped up here for several days with everyone being so volatile."

"Pfft! Let them be at it, the worst thing they could do is NOT kill each other." Mori scoffed, sitting with her legs up on her seat.

Kaori glanced sideways at the girl. "I wasn't talking to you." She told her bluntly, spoon in her mouth.

Ignoring Mori's frown, Kaori shifted her gaze towards Seiji. "You. Seiji? Right?" She said. "Do you plan on being a hero?"

"I…" Seiji paused. "I… suppose so? I mean, I guess I'm not cut out for something like that but… it wouldn't hurt to try…?"

Kaori blinked at him before going back to her food. "Everyone here is, to put it simply, "awful people." And I am not speaking out of annoyance, no, I have been taken from my home because of my history as well. And to top it off, even the monkey we met earlier told us that we are all problem children."

She took her time to wash down her mouth with the drink she got earlier.

"And you are no different, yes?" Kaori said, pointing her spoon at Seiji. "What's gotten you here?

Seiji gulped, hesitating to answer. "I-I…"

"Look out!" Mori shouted as she saw something flying towards the table that she, Kaori and Seiji were sitting at.

All of a sudden, the giant man Date had instantaneously crashed into their table. Charging so fast, nobody had time to comprehend what was happening.

The muscular boy had unknowingly ran through where Kaori was sitting, the sheer force of his impact was felt by both Mori and Seiji as they fell back onto the floor. But Date didn't stop there as he kept charging forward until he had finally hit the dense wall of the cafeteria.

The table they were sitting at was now scattered in several dozen pieces all over the floor, with Mori looking thunder-stricken while holding a spoon near her open mouth. She was sitting in a half destroyed chair.

There was no sign of Kaori, for she had disappeared earlier with a flash of light. What was in her place at her seat was a destroyed trash can, presumably from Date's charge through.

The jet black haired girl stared at the destruction Date made on her table, her gaze went from the muscled lunk who had just crashed and stopped, to Jun.

"You think this is hilarious?" Kaori said to the shorter boy, obviously ticked off.

"It's worth chuckling over." Jun remarked. "Not my fault for being in the way. All I did was step aside."

"A week you have to think about joining a program that'll help you clean your records and you choose to stain your identity even more than before?" Kaori said, walking closer towards Jun.

Jun sneered at her, showing the canines in his mouth. "I am not going to join your half-ass superhero club..."Princess..."'

Kaori kept a straight face as she was already a few inches close to his. "Princess?" She repeated with a hint of a disbelieved snort.

"That's right, Tsukinose." Jun barked. "I can probably guess why you're here too, I've heard your last name before."

The whole cafeteria was silent, all of the people present were either too interested in their conversation or too wary to stop it.

"My father spoke a lot about your kind." Jun continued, the threatening tone in his voice rising every time he spoke. "Normally, when he spoke about them, he would laugh at their outright stupidity."

"And my mother spoke a lot about yours, too." Kaori said. "It was a shame, really. Your parents died before you were old enough to remember, not knowing that they would've been better without a son like you under their roof."

Jun's face contorted into another, horrible scowl. He lowered as gaze as Kaori lifted her chin, both were just in each other's hit range. There was rumbling, the ground shook, and it was no doubt that Jun made it.

As the place tremored violently, some people had to hang on to the tables to keep themselves from falling down. But Mori held her wolf-like ears in pain and hissed.

"What is that sound?!" She howled.

Kaori glanced at her, a moment passed before she locked eyes with Jun again. "I have no will to change the mind of a thick headed person like you."

And with that, she left the cafeteria, leaving the others in silence. Whatever it is that had happened before was no longer something that was worth being interested in, according to the face of most of the occupants present.

But Jun, with his patience on end, had begun to grit his teeth in an angry manner before beginning to walk away and passing by Seiji.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" The shorter boy said snapped with so much hatred in his voice.

Seiji only took a step back, not trying to engage with him. He watched the other boy walking away from him, and out of the cafeteria with a scowl.

 _"I am no different from these people…"_ Seiji thought. His face began to sweat as he did.

The breakfast session ended like that.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Second Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A day later, the participants of the experiment were still trapped in the underground facility of the U.A. All of them forced to stay in their current clothes without anything to change into. Even the food that they served had seen better days. All of them had tried to pass the hours by doing something, but they all end up walking aimlessly around the corridors and avoiding talking to each other.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Seiji was sitting alone at the table until suddenly, a small group of people had begun to sit around him. Kaori and Mori had returned to sit with Seiji but also with them was the tall intimidating boy with smoke coming out of his mouth; Oboro.

They all sat awkwardly across one another. The four of them all sitting silently and not attempting to talk until one of them spoke up.

"This is hopeless." Kaori told them, head resting on her hand. "Unless we can convince the human earthquake machine to join."

"I think it's better to try and convince the others first." Oboro said. "We can try Jun last."

"You think this could work? the ten of us being a class and learning to be heroes?" said Seiji with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know about you," Oboro said, smoke fuming out of his mouth "but I'm not planning on going back to where I came from anytime soon."

"Me neither." Mori agreed.

Seiji nodded in understanding, _"I guess everyone here has the same thought process…"_ He said in his head.

There was a 'ahem' from the table and they all turned to Kaori. "Picking up where we left off yesterday, let's try recapping our strategies in order to persuade the rest of those stuck down here."

Everyone else exchanged glances until Mori piped up. "I thought we're still stuck on Jun Hamada?"

"I'll confront him myself, it'll be more efficient to try convincing everyone else first." Kaori told her.

"Well, how about Suki?" asked Seiji.

"She's very likely a victim of domestic abuse. The scar on the right side of her neck looks thin and not that deep, meaning that the abuser did not plan on killing her; it looks old, about a couple of years most likely and the wound was not treated at the time as well. She doesn't live in poverty, not by the looks of her blouse but she came from a bad neighborhood; her family is probably at fault, judging by her attitude." And with that, Kaori ended her deduction. "I suppose we can convince her by threatening her."

The other couldn't help but stare at Kaori's deduction skills with their eyes wide, as if she had just put a puzzle together in mere seconds.

"What if we just talk her into joining?" Seiji told her.

"She already kneed me once in the stomach, I doubt talking to her would be easy to do..." Mori said.

"Ah… right…"

"Now what about Tarasu?" Mori said to Kaori.

"Since he's the son of a pair of mercenaries. I suggest we get him interested on the Hero License, because that way his family business would improve."

"How could you've possible known that?!" Seiji asked in shock.

"I asked him…"

There was a moment of silence, everyone not sure how to continue the conversation after getting the information about Tarasu.

"I engaged him in a conversation, he said a lot of things, and I came to the conclusion of him being a mercenary in training."

Everyone nodded hesitantly at the same time, but all of them doubt that they'd understand.

"Date's just a big lughead, right?" Mori asked, trying to confirm.

"He's a gorilla…" Oboro said with mockery in his tone. Letting out another set of smoke from his mouth.

"For once, I agree with Hamada." Kaori told her. "Takehiro's a gorilla. He's short tempered and acts on instinct. There's one way to get him aboard though: we can convince him that he'll be able to fight villains all he wants once he joins the program."

After an agreement, Mori brought a finger up to her chin. "And… who's that skull-girl… Miyu?"

"Oh, that'll be for you to handle." Kaori said pointing at Mori.

Mori cocked her eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Because," Kaori began "when I confronted her earlier, her pupils dilated and her pulse fastened when I held her hand to see her powers in effect. She was purposely trying to get closer afterwards while still trying to keep her distance, the tone in her voice when she spoke was filled with enthusiasm and she wasn't fidgeting which means that she's aware of her body and her functions."

"Which means… what?" Mori asked confused.

Kaori had a look of astonishment on her face, it's as if she's surprised that Mori's still not following.

But Seiji's eyes were as wide as plates when he realized what Kaori meant while Oboro was shaking his head in minor annoyance at Mori's lack of comprehension. A few seconds later, Kaori began whispering in Mori's ear, which made the wolf girl's face go red.

"W-what?! I'm not going to do that!" Mori started shouting in protest with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Kaori said nonchalantly. "Besides, how else do you think you can convince a hot head like her?"

With her face still red, Mori frowned and accepted the job. "Fine! I'll try convincing her to join…"

Kaori shrugged, looking like she couldn't care less. "All that's left now is Kudou Satou."

Oboro raised his hand. "Well… about Kudou…"

Kaori cocked her eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Yeah! What about me?" said a familiar voice that appeared.

All of them fell silent when that extra voice came out of nowhere, there was a disturbing giggle that came after. Seiji felt something poke his leg, and Mori quickly pulled out her tail from underneath the table.

"He… had been listening to us from the very start…" Oboro said.

A head popped up from the width side of the table, an unhinged smile greeted them.

"Hi!" said the lanky blue haired boy.

Seiji glanced from his seatmates back to Kudou. "You… want to join us?"

"Sure!" Kudou said with exhilaration, popping out from underneath the table. "I got nothing better to do and you were gonna ask anyway so, ok! I overheard your whole conversation. Hehehe." Kudou said with a giggle and a smirk on his face

"How did you get here!?" Mori began. "I didn't even hear anything!"

"Oh, that's because I used my Quirk!" Kudou said playfully. "I can slow down everything around me! That's why I move so fast that you didn't even notice!"

Everyone else exchanged glances, an agreement had settled between them as they greeted Kudou to the team. The group was now an even five to five in convincing the others to join the program.

"So… I'll be taking Hamada." Kaori said.

"The Kobayashi kid works fine for me, I guess." Oboro said.

Mori crossed her arms in annoyance, but she agreed to convince Miyu.

"And Seiji, would you do the honors of convincing Date?" Kaori said, reverting her attention.

"I'm sorry… but… how do I do that?" Seiji asked. "I highly doubt that he'll listen to any of us, so…"

Kaori scanned the boy up and down. "You… your Quirk possesses the ability to hurt others, correct?"

"Eh?" Seiji said, pointing a finger to himself. "Well… I… uh…"

"It's kind of obvious, really." Kaori told him. "I mean, we've all seen what the others could do. But you are the only one here who hasn't really shown their Quirk at all."

"…" unsure of what to say, Seiji rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Wait, what does my Quirk have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I figured that you'd might be able to beat Date if given the chance." Kaori simply said.

"What?! I can't do that! My Quirk only works when I'm hurt!" Seiji said, accidentally knocking his knee on the table's bottom. In result, everyone felt begun to clutch their knees from the sensation of pain.

Annoyed, Kaori had begun to glare at Seiji. "I thought having you use your Quirk to help around here might make a difference… but sadly, I was mistaken…"

"W-well, I don't think I'm fit in that role-"

"Can I do it? I want to do it!" Kudou cried with his hands up, his face practically inching closer to Kaori's, who seemed to be pulling her body further from the boy's presence.

"Fine! Satou, do the honors." Kaori harshly commanded to get him away from her.

"You can count on me!" He exclaimed as he skipped away from them and out of the cafeteria.

Kaori turned back to Seiji after a moment of silence. "Then I guess you'll go for Takara?"

"I… I guess…" Seiji said, hesitating. "I think it'd be better to just talk to her, y'know?"

"Fine… whatever… I don't care…" Kaori said. "Just so you know, if any one of you bails out, there will most likely be no second chance."

"Okay." Mori said.

"Sure." Oboro said.

"Alright…" Seiji said

 _"There is already a girl in my life that I am afraid of and it's definitely not Suki but..."_ Seiji thought to himself alone, all the other members having gone to do what they've agreed to. _"I mean… if I… want to be a hero… I can't turn my back on this."_

The rest of the day ended abruptly, nobody knows why. They just felt like they're inching dangerously closer to the last day every second.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Third Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"I really hate this…"_ Mori thought to herself. _"I really hate that I'm going to have to do this…"_

The day after that Mori, Seiji, and Kaori huddled up in the cafeteria for dinner. It was quiet this time around, people had taken their food trays back to their room.

The group of three had their attention locked on a particular girl who was sitting alone at a table in the corner.

Kaori then changed her gaze towards Mori. "Miyu Yakushi is very likely a juvie. I don't recall any past crimes that has her name in it, nor was she a daughter of a supervillain. She's young, about my age. Her built is athletic, but I doubt she works out at all. She seemed to have no hesitation when she tried to attack Jun when we first arrived."

"A high school juvie?" Seiji said. "That's a rare sight…"

"Why?"

"Well… from what I've seen, everyone here seems to have past crimes or related to villains. Even you, right?" Seiji told her.

Kaori said nothing to him, she only kept her attention somewhere else.

"So…" Mori sighed. "I guess I'm doing this…"

"Yes, you do." Kaori simply said.

The wolf girl frowned at her. "Why can't you do it?! You're a girl!"

"Don't expect Yakushi to get proper attention from me." Kaori said, her voice icy. "I'm not into emotional nonsense."

"Ugh…"

"G-good luck, Mori." Seiji felt like he was obliged to do that.

Mori stood up from where she sat, and left the table with her dinner. With Kaori and Seiji secretly watching closely, Mori walked towards the lone skull girl.

Miyu noticed her presence once Mori was just three feet close to her.

"Can I help you?" Miyu asked her, face straight.

"N-no… it's just… can I sit with you…?" Mori said awkwardly, tightening her grip on her tray.

"… Okay…?"

Mori took the chance to sit next to her, the space between the two was close enough for their elbows to make occasional contact.

Mori had her food uneaten, and when she looked beside her, she saw Miyu also doing the same thing.

The wolf girl noticed her two companions table. Kaori was staring past her shoulder and Seiji giving a hidden thumbs up.

"So… what obliged you to sit beside me?" Miyu suddenly said, surprising Mori.

"I don't know… I guess I just want to sit here!" Mori said while she had forced a decent smile, a mix of cringing and grinning.

Miyu stared at her for a few seconds, then she looked down. "You… don't have to, you know… I know that you're forced or something—"

"Oh god yes!" Mori blurted out, fist banged on the table. "You have no idea how difficult that was!"

"Oh… o-ok…?" Miyu responded weakly, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"No, seriously, I just had to be the one to ask you out! Like, why couldn't she do it?!"

Miyu went red. "E-eh?"

"Well, of course!" Mori told her. "Kaori didn't want to bother herself with asking you!"

"K-Kaori?!"

"I mean, how hard is it to just ask someone to join the program?"

Miyu blinked, realizing what she was saying. "Oh...now I get it... Look to be honest, I don't much care for being a hero-" Miyu was going to continue before getting cut off.

"That's bullshit!" Mori said, leaning closer. "Look at you! Look at your Quirk! You're like… the Grim Reaper if he was a girl! Scything and fighting bad guys to death!"

Miyu pulled her eyes off of Mori when she realized she had been staring too long. "L-look… I don't want to be a hero, okay?! I just… I don't feel that it fits with me…"

Mori snorted mockingly. "Oh come on. You're a lady who can take her bones out and use it as a spear! Look at me, I'm just a freaking canine! You literally have more chance than I do. You can be an amazing hero!"

Miyu's eyes widened at that, then, she looked away from the wolf girl's gaze. _"_...You think so?"

"Well… why would you want to be a hero?" Miyu asked her, her brows furrowing.

"Let's see… how do I say this?" Mori began. "I guess I'd like to have a home… you know… I don't want to go too much into detail but...I just want a better life for myself because things aren't working out well for me right now."

"Yeah…" Miyu replied. "I guess…"

"Well!" Mori exclaimed, taking another spoonful of food in her mouth. "Let me know if you finished thinking about it… I'm really looking forward on working with you!" She said between chews.

Miyu's face lit up, even more so when she realized that Mori wasn't even trying to leave her table. The both of them ended up finishing both their dinners at the same time.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fourth Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Date was not in a good mood as he continued to do exercises to keep his strength up. Performing multiple push ups, he huffed and wheezed with sweat dripping down his face.

 _"A hero? Ugh!"_ Date thought angrily. _"As if I have the chance to be a hero…"_

After several dozen reps, he stopped exercising. Standing up and drenched in sweat, he begun to stare at his hands.

 _"Those four dummies… they really think they could be a hero?"_

"howdy neighbor!" said a loud and familiar voice filled with insanity.

That voice brought Date from his thoughts, his instincts kicked in and he was already mimicking an offensive pose.

He came face to face with a smirking boy whose leaning against his door frame, his hair was blue and his smile disturbingly unhinged.

"Who the fuck are you?" Date snorted at the sight of him.

"I'm Kudou! We met already!"

"Yeah? Well fuck off then..." Date said, taking a more neutral stance.

"No can do!" Kudou whistled, he slowly put one foot in front of the other and got closer to Date. "Look, man. How about we go to the cafeteria? Get some drinks, have a little guy talk, eh?"

"What the fuck do you want?!" Date said threateningly.

"I just want to offer you… a spot in the heroics program!" The smaller boy said enthusiastically, patting Date's broad shoulder's as if they were close friends.

But instead, Date took him by the collar. "I thought I made myself clear that day! I don't wanna be here!' He barked.

"I'll fight you then!" Kutou said with a smile and a funny expression.

Date's mouth dropped, a look of disbelief splattered on his face.

"I'm serious!" Kudou said. "If I win, you'll promise to agree to join!"

Date was silent for a few seconds before the chuckle started to come out of his mouth. "hehehe... Bwahahahaha! You really think you could defeat me?! One on one? With what, your Quirk?"

"Of course!" Kudou said with a smile.

The laughter had ended as Date found himself staring at a dark abyss that was Kudou's unblinking eyes. His smirk was more sinister now. "Let's start now…"

Date was taken back by the sudden invisible chill that enveloped the smaller boy. And before he knew it, Kudou was already out of the grasp on his clothes. Looking frantically around, Date began trying to find where the boy had disappeared to.

He suddenly felt a long object touching his throat, and weight on his shoulders.

"I win…" Kudou whispered to his ear. His hand held Date's head, while the other held out a finger on Date's throat. His legs were locking on Date's upper arm.

Kudou let out a small giggle on Date's ears. "You lose! Time to join!"

"What the- Get off of me!" Date yelled as he whirled his body around, trying to get the boy off him. As his hands searched for Kudou's hands, Date found nothing as he looked up from his frantic swinging to see Kudou now standing in front of him.

"Too slow…" Kudou said with a smirk.

Date, in response to the cockiness of his opponent, had lifted his leg and attempting to hit him with a swing kick. For a split second, he was close to contact until Kudou had disappeared from his line of sight. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Still too slow…" said Kudou now standing behind him

Date attempted a jab at the place he heard the voice, but only to find himself striking the air. Laughs were echoing all around him; everywhere he looked, he saw traces and fast blurs of Kudou all over the place, like see-through imprints of where he was standing.

Then, Date spotted him; Leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"Well that was fun!" Kudou said. "Let's fight again someday!" he continued before skipping away from Dates room.

Date begun to rub out his eyes, unsure of what he had just seen. After rubbing his eyes, he looked down to notice something. On his left arm was a black substance that was in the shape of lettering, a sentence formed as if hastily written.

It read: "Welcome to the club! :3" in big black bold letters with a comedic face at the end. The mere sight of it caused a look of irritation on Dates face.

 _"A hero, huh?"_ Date thought as he shifted his gaze towards the door.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fifth Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Oboro was going through the dormitory doors, as if to search for someone.

 _"I guess it's my turn to convince the Kobayashi kid…"_ He thought to himself. _"The kid never showed up anywhere, where the hell is he all the time?"_

After a short while, after looking through rooms and corridors, Oboro finally found Tarasu; he was in the showers, fully dressed and sleeping on the floor.

His mouth was wide enough to possibly catch butterflies as he snored with drool dripping from it with him laying on his stomach

Oboro stared at the other boy with uneasiness on his face before finally getting the nerve to speak up.

"Hey… kid…"

"Don't bother me, I'm sleeping." Tarasu said between snores, eyes closed as he said it.

"Yeah… I'm not buying it…"

Tarasu opened an eyelid and made a quick scan of Oboro from top to bottom, he then gave a low sigh and picked himself up from the floor where he slept on, Stretching and making several loud cracks with his body.

"You're the smoky-guy, right? What do you want?" Tarasu said, hunching over.

"I want you to join the hero-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can't be bothered to do so…"

Oboro kept his face straight, even though deep inside he wished to sigh. "Not even for the amount of money you'll make as a hero?"

Tarasu lets out a dry laugh. "Sorry pal, I doubt that I'll even get through first class. Much less… you know… accepted in society."

 _"Well, that's no secret…"_ Oboro thought.

"I guess the family history just gives it away…" Tarasu asked him.

"Son of a pair of mercenaries, right?" Oboro contemplated. "You don't have to be one. You could try to be a Hero if you took the time, it's just a matter of thought."

"Hell if I care…" Tarasu said. "I'm mostly following in my parents line of work for the fighting."

"The fighting?"

"Yeah. You know… brawling?"

"I know already what fighting is…" Oboro told him. "I guess… That's something we have in common?"

"I mean… sure, a hero license would be good but how many times would I get to bash the head of someone to keep me awake? hehe..." Tarasu said jokingly.

"Hehehe..." Oboro said with a small smile on his face.

Following the chuckles, the atmosphere having gotten lighter along with their moods. After the laughter had subsided, they both preceded to leave the shower room and continued to talk down the hallway.

"What about you?" Tarasu told him. "How's your history?"

"Just petty theft… nothing more…" Oboro explained.

"And that makes you want to be a hero?"

"No. I just really prefer that I do not go back to where I come from." Oboro replied. "I also like real beds…"

"Heh…" Tarasu said, almost as if he had find it interesting. "I've just been living of my folks money… working at a decent private security business never seemed like a bad idea…"

"Why don't you go into the Hero business and make your families business better by association?" Oboro asked as smoke came out of his mouth.

"Peh... Please… as if I got the energy and time…" said Tarasu. "If you want, I can give you a job with the family business, with your large sizing and smoking, you'd make one scary security guard."

"Nah, I'm not interested in jobs like that with no future in them." Oboro said.

"Ouch…"

"I'm just being truthful...Ever since the business of Heroism has been invented, private security jobs like your families are becoming less and less necessary to keep people safe. If a Hero, were to join a private security firm"

Silence fell between them.

"So…" Oboro started after a moment of silence. "Is that a yes?"

Tarasu gave a tired-ish chuckle. "That's an "I'll think about it in my sleep."'

The chat ended with soft laughter filling up the silence of the hallway as they went their separate ways.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sixth Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kaori was walking through the hallways, looking at the floor trying to think until she had begun to look and notice a familiar female face coming her way; Suki.

 _"What does she want?"_ Kaori thought. _"Did Seiji mess something up?"_

When the tall and bustier girl reached her, she was close to her body; a mere few inches separated them while Suki had a smile on her face with a set of angry eyes.

But Kaori kept a straight face. "Is there a problem?"

"You think it's funny, don't you?"

"Are we talking about your chest?" Kaori said as a retort.

Suki growled under her breath before speaking with a serious tone. "I don't want be a hero, especially if it means having to spend training with the people down here."

"You know you don't mean that." Kaori calmly said.

Suki crossed her arms. "And why would you think that?"

"Because then you'll have to go back to your home where you have issues with your father, you'd rather be here then there."

Suki's face flushed, her gaze lowering in frustration.

 _"Great… she's speechless…"_ Kaori thought. "I'm only offering space, but if you'd rather go back to your home be… my…"

Suddenly, the room felt different in Kaori's line of sight; walls beginning to melt, the room feeling like it was getting hotter and hotter, sweat dripping from her hands to the point where it looked like her hands were melting. She was barely able to stand on her own feet as she noticed her fingers began to turn into liquid from the heat.

 _"Reality bending? No… I can still feel my fingers even though they have melted off… hallucinations?"_ Kaori wondered.

"You're pretty bold, aren't you?" Suki said a deep and horrifying voice. "Let me tell you something, little girl... I don't need your help… and I don't need your wannabe-club..."

"Kaori!" a loud voice had reverberated through the halls, knocking Suki and Kaori out of their concentrated states on each other. Looking down at her hands, Kaori noticed her hands beginning to reform after melting.

After a few seconds, the hallucinations stopped with everything turning back to the way they were. Suki had then looked at Kaori regaining her composure, her eyes widening with sweat trickling down her.

Kaori then saw someone else behind her, it was an out-of-breath Seiji.

"Sorry!" Seiji said. "I… I didn't do well talking to her."

"Keep your nose out of my business…" Suki said hatefully to Kaori, before circling back towards where she came from.

"Ah! S-Suki… wait!" Seiji said, preparing to follow her to continue talking to her.

"Let her go, Orimura." Kaori told him. "Just let her go back to her parents, I'd say she deserved it."

Suki stopped in her tracks. "Hmmmm?"

"Got your attention now huh? Well it doesn't matter anyway." Kaori walked closer towards her.

"K-Kaori?" Seiji seemed to be at loss at words.

Suki curled her lips and stood her ground fiercely. "Yeah, keep talking, that'll keep you alive..."

"You don't realize it, do you?" Kaori said. "Or maybe you don't want to realize it."

Suki made a loud, insulting snort. "What are you talking—"

"You're scared…" Kaori said, cutting her off.

Suki had took several long strides towards her, then, she got to the point where they had left off earlier. With her bust only one inch close to hers.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Suki said. "Just so you know, you're not the first person I've knocked on the ground."

"Oh, I don't think you're scared of me. If anything, you're scared of me being right." Kaori pressed. "But no… you're scared of the fact that a certain family member wouldn't agree with you being a hero."

"I will kill you if you don't stop talking…" Suki threatened, stepping closer.

"Why don't you do it and cut the act?" Kaori took a step even closer to her. "You're not as strong as you think, Takara. What you have under that fragile armor of yours is just a pathetic little girl who's scared of being grounded."

Suki pulled back an arm with a fist, her face contorted and filled with loathe.

"Sure, pull a punch. See if that changes anything." Kaori told her. "But know that there's only two options you can take from this point. Either you change what you are, or face the truth that your father won't ever be satisfied with who you are—"

Suki had grabbed Kaori by the neck and pulled her to a wall and punched the surface next to her head. Seiji watched with a hint of regret for not being able to stop Suki from nearly hitting her.

The punch did not leave a mark on the wall but Suki's knuckles were red from the pain of hitting the surface hard.

"Don't ever… talk to me again…" Suki growled, gaze lowered and her eyes filled bloodlust.

Kaori stared into her eyes with dull eyes, she said nothing.

Suki left with her knuckles bloodied and her head held high, she walked away as if nothing ever happened between them.

Seiji went over towards Kaori with worry plastered on his face. _"Oh shit! Oh shit!"_ He thought in distress. _"I fucked up… I fucked up real bad…"_

"K-Kaori! A-are you okay?" He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kaori gave Seiji a mortified look, then she removed his hand from her shoulder. "Suki Takara's chances of being on board has risen gradually. Next, we move to Jun Hamada."

"R-really?" Seiji said. "How could you've possibly known that her father was the one she has problems with?"

"I didn't, I simply guessed and tried to look at her reaction." Kaori told him. "Come on, we have more important matters at hand."

"W-what? Er… okay…?"

Kaori had left off first, and Seiji followed suit.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Last Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The final day of their student confinement, Seiji walked around the corridors in search of Suki, he hadn't found her when he knocked on her room door. Either she was somewhere else or was ignoring him.

It felt like it was mid-day, or Seiji thought it was as the place had no clocks to tell the time. It had been a couple of hours since he woke up, skipping breakfast to search for Suki, before deciding to head for the cafeteria for lunch.

As Seiji circled around the corner, he was greeted by the sight of a full house.

All of them had huddled up for dinner. Each and every one of H.R.I's participants.

He saw Oboro, and he was engaging a conversation with Tarasu Kobayashi. Kudou was sitting around an aggravated Date which prompted him to shout at the insane boy to leave him alone.

Seiji had managed to let out a soft smile on the corner of his lips as he passed them.

He caught the sight of Mori and Kaori, with an extra guest by their table; Miyu.

"Can… I sit here?" Seiji asked them.

When he got their permission, he took a seat besides Kaori, who was holding a cup with water inside.

 _"It seemed like most of the people here had already decided to try the program… huh… I would be lying if I didn't say that I'm glad…"_ Seiji thought. _"But… I don't see Jun or Suki anywhere…"_

"Have you convinced Jun yet?" Seiji asked Kaori in curiosity.

Kaori seemed to be ignoring him but in reality, she was watching someone with interest.

Seiji's eyes then averted towards the place where Kaori's attention was; directly staring at Jun, alone at his own table.

"I had no luck with him…" Kaori told Seiji. "The boy's too thick headed for his own good, even more so than Date if I'm correct."

"O-oh… well… how about Suki?" Seiji said, trying to change the topic.

"Ask her yourself." Kaori said, her head tilting to her right. Looking over Kaori, Seiji saw Suki sitting at a table by herself, similarly to Jun. In accordance with his role, Seiji walked over to Suki to attempt to chat with her.

"Hey, Suki." Seiji started, a bit too early much to his distaste.

"What do you want?" Suki snapped in annoyance, her voice bringing Seiji to silence.

Seiji gulped as he tried to regain his voice. "Have you… made your mind yet?"

Suki said nothing, she averted her hateful glare away from Seiji. "What's the point? It's not like we'll be treated as equals out there…"

"But it'll be worth trying if you ask me..." Seiji stated, turning to everyone as if to address everybody in the room. "Don't you think that it'll be at least worth attempting?" Silence pressed the room after what Seiji said, just listening to what he had to say.

Seiji swallowed spit again, unsure of what he was saying. He had not expected himself to be talking as a center of attention.

"I mean… why don't we all just give it a chance?" He said again.

Murmurs, agreements, and scoffs were heard at the same time. But Seiji knew the truth, most of them had already gotten in on this. Not whole heartedly, but at least interested in participation more than a week ago.

"You really are a naïve idiot, you know that?!" Suddenly the atmosphere shifted to a more intense feeling as a hateful sentence came out of a familiar voice.

Seiji, and the others, had instantaneously shifted their gazes from each other, to a glaring Jun.

Kaori had a look of disgust on her face while Seiji was taken back by the harshness in his voice.

"It's nothing but "second chance" and "try, try, try" from you, isn't it?!" Jun shouted at a surprised Seiji. "What are you even in here for anyway?! It's probably nothing even worth talking about!"

Seiji said nothing, his lips shut, and his head trying to pick up words to say.

"I don't think that-" Seiji was going to continue until Jun cut him off by continuing to speak.

"Look around you, idiot!" Jun barked sharply, his arms wide. "Criminals... psychopaths... offspring's of "good for nothings." Who in their right mind would think we even have the slightest chance of becoming Heroes, let alone decent people in the way our society works!"

The room fell more silent than ever, the atmosphere was becoming heavier and heavier.

"Just face it! this fucking pipe dream is just a pipe dream!" Jun said. "It's all gonna blow up in everyone's face and there's nothing you can do about it…"

"Shut up already!" Mori suddenly said. Her fists curled, her canines showing, and her ears pointed forward. "None of us want to go back to way things were for us all! And this is the only chance we all got! No matter how much you try to deny it, you know this is the only option left!"

Jun stared at her, then back at Seiji, with a sneer of incredulity.

And with that, Jun left the cafeteria with stomps trailing behind him. Seiji thought that it couldn't get any worse, until he saw Suki began following what Jun did and left the cafeteria.

Date also left the room, so that makes seven people left. But Seiji highly doubts that anyone wanted to join the program after that.

His knuckles whitened as his fists curled up, rage fueling him.

He glanced at Kaori, who said nothing and did nothing at the whole ordeal.

She sighed. "It's hopeless…"

Mori, also piped in. "I really… really don't want to go back…"

And Seiji, he did the only thing he can do.

He ran after Jun.

He searched left and right, the showers, the dorms, but Jun was nowhere to be found.

 _"I can't give up now!"_ Seiji thought angrily, gritting his teeth. _"It's only a matter of hours until the monkey comes back to check on us! And it'll be too late, then!"_

Then, he felt a rumble in the ground. A strong quake that shook his center of balance, and toppled him off.

Seiji rubbed his sore bottom after he fell, but now he knows that he's close to Jun. He picked himself up. He continued searching.

He came across a light at the end of the corridor he stood in, if he remembered correctly, that path leads to the giant room where he was explained the purpose of his capture.

He stepped into it, bright lights shining his face. And a lone figure was the first he recognized as his eyes adapted to the brightness.

Seiji had found Jun. And the small boy was aggressively trying to punch a hole in one of the walls.

Seiji hesitated to approach him, but he knows better than turn back from his goal now. He now stood just a few feet from Jun, but Seiji could only look at his back.

"J-Jun…" Seiji called, expecting a painful punch.

Jun stopped pulling punches. "I thought I made myself clear…"

"And I still don't understand it…" Seiji said. "Why would you just let a chance like this slide like that?… I don't know what your past life was like but your life wont change for the better without help..."

"You… would never… understand…" Jun scoffed.

"Well, I sure as hell want to!" Seiji shouted in incredulity. "You're acting like a full blown idiot, you know!"

Jun made a growl, he spun around to face Seiji. "And you're full of yourself!"

"What do you know about me?" Seiji asked him, eyes narrowing.

"You're not as great as you think." Jun told him sharply. "If I knew better, they took the wrong kid. I've been stuck in this dump with you for a whole week and there isn't a single sign of similarity between you and the rest of us."

"...I don't think they made a mistake..." Seiji fought. "I know I'm here for a reason..."

Jun stared at him, gloweringly. "And what's that?" He sneered tauntingly. "You took the cookie jar without mommy's permission?"

"No." Seiji said, standing his ground. "All you need to know is that you… are not as strong as you think, either."

Jun's curled lips fell, his eyes showed baffled anger. "What did you just say?" He said in disbelief.

"Kaori's right…" Seiji told him, turning his back on Jun. "This is hopeless… you'll never understand it"

Jun stood by himself, watching Seiji walking away.

"You're delusional!" Jun called out. "What the hell makes you think you're any better?"

Seiji stopped in his tracks, he looked back, eyes boring into Jun's.

"You want to know..." Seiji's only words to say to Jun in response.

"This aught to be good..." Jun said with expectations.

Seiji could only breathe in a deep breath, not even sure where to begin to tell his story.

"I never met my mother...nor did I ever meet my father."

"Is that all? Big deal..." said Jun unimpressed.

"My mother was named Dokuro Chabane and she liked to hurt people from what I was told...She enjoyed wealthy men and their stuff to the point that she wanted what they had. She also liked knifes a lot from what my adoptive father had told me." Seiji continued as he pulled out his butterfly knife to show it to Jun.

Jun maintained his uninterested facial expression but he now had a raised eyebrow of curiosity forming on his face.

"One of her victims was a man she apparently had a sexual attraction to, a nice looking guy named Kazu, who had a decent construction business and a ton of stored up wealth apparently... one thing led to another and she murdered him to get his money but she didn't stop there..." Seiji said looking away from Jun as a recounted the story of his mother.

"Before she stabbed him to death, she proceeded to have intercourse with him... That man named Kazu was my father... Wasn't long after, my mother was starting to become pregnant with me inside her and me being inside her, led her to eventually being caught... and then died in prison via lethal injection after I came out of her."

Seiji turned his head back to looking at Jun, noticing his expression had changed. What originally was an unimpressed face filled with disinterest had become a face that was a mixture of shock and frustration, baffled at the story he was listening to.

"...You expecting me to believe this? You, the guy who acts like he has no baggage whatsoever could possibly be alright with knowing his mother was a psychopath who sexually assaulted a man?! That seriously can't be the reason why you are here!? That sounds too fake to be believed by anyone!" Jun shouted in disgust.

"Oh it's true...I think that's the reason why the school brought me in...but the reason I think am here is something else and has nothing to do with my family, at least in my mind."

"Wait, there is more to this now?! What!?" Jun said as he got closer to Seiji, almost in frustration. "What other reason could you possibly believe got you sent here that has nothing to do with your fucked up mother?!"

"..." Seiji was silent, noting the smaller boys interest in learning his other reason. Seiji begun to turn away from the boy and begun to walk away. It wasn't until more of Jun's shouting had reverberated throughout the large white room.

'Where are you going!? Finish what you were telling me!?"

"I might...but only after you join the class for the meeting when Sunny shows up..." Seiji said looking back at the small boy with an unnerving look on his face.

Seiji left the area, silence filling the giant room as Jun stared at his bloody knuckles with dull eyes, he made absolutely no movement for several seconds.

"Grrr…!" Jun said in irritation, gritting his teeth like there's no tomorrow.

He clenched his fist, not caring at this point if it hurt like hell.

 _"Fucking...hell..."_

* * *

 _ **A Big shout out to ThalioTP for helping me write this chapter. Due to legitimate time constraints I've had, that all you readers probably know about from my update awhile ago, I had trouble writing this chapter so I got into contact with ThalioTP and he offered to write the chapter for me, while I gave him ideas for what I wanted as well character bios and then I edited it.**_

I'm trying to get more time on my hands so I can get back to writing the story myself. This chapter was written by ThalioTP and we both have different writing styles so there is some noticeable differences in our word setups but I think he did a good job to keep the story going and I'm very appreciative for it to satisfy you as the readers.

We end this chapter on a relative cliffhanger as two members of Class H.R.I. are undecided and are still wary to the idea of participating. With Eight of the 10 on board and Sunny's arrival coming soon, will the class happen or was the principals dream of the U.A. being a beacon of hope just a fantasy? Find out next time on "My Hero Academia: The Delinquents Class."


	6. Cancellation Notice

**Hey everyone, its Me, GiintokiSakata. I have a bit of a story to tell everyone and unfortunately, it doesn't have a happy ending...**

 **Work has still been the same the past number of days and my internship has still been ongoing and leaving me exhausted, I mentioned all of this in my original update post I made awhile ago before the chapter me and Thalio made. I also mentioned how I was disappointed with my inability to write the story because it was the first good idea for a fanfic in several years I actually had. Hell not to toot my horn any further, Seiji, the main character, was also the best OC I have ever made in my own opinion.**

 **However, that doesn't change the issues at hand with writing the story. Thalio is a good writer, he has his own ideas and his own stories and I appreciate the fact that he was willing to be my writer for the story when I couldn't do it. But there is the thing, he has own things to do; his own fanfics that he has to work on and come up with ideas for and to write, even if he was willing to help me write the story.**

 **This story is my own, I should be the one to write it because it is MY story. This is no criticism of Thalio and there is no ill will in my speech here, its just a matter of my ability to work on the story and not wanting to make anyone who has their own things they are currently doing to take a backseat just for my stuff. Me and Thalio are still cool as a popsicle in a freezer.**

 **However, this is the real hard part... the point of this update is to say that the story  
"My Hero Academia: The Delinquents Class" has officially been cancelled.**

 **I apologize to everyone involved with character submission, I apologize to everyone who was just a reader who enjoyed seeing how everything went, I am very sorry**

 **I literally have no time on my hands to write and I have no time to edit anyone else's work, that last part also is in regards to the fact that I wanted to write the story but I couldn't. Regardless of Thalio's or anyone elses willingness to write it for me. I don't want to make anyone do that because this should be something I do.**

 **Does this mean I have given up fanfiction writing completely? I don't really know. So much can happen in the future and I might be able to come up with something for another story but for now, I don't have the ability to.**

 **Also, in case anyone wants to use the idea for the story and take it in your own direction. Feel free, you have my blessing to make your own H.R.I. Fanfic (you can change that name too if you want)**

 **Thank you for reading and thanks for giving this story some means of support for the past two or three months its been active. I really appreciated it. Have a nice day and stay golden.**


End file.
